power of silent melody
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: setelah membersihkan gudang, america memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah pertamanya. banyak kenanangan yang semakin dia ingat membuatnya dia semakin rindu dengan igirisu


**Power of Silent Melody **

**Charact: England _ America**

**Pov: America **

**Rat: M (mau-maunya)**

**Desc: Himaruya~ **

**Base on : song _ Melody **

**Time line : America's storage**

**a/n : ^^ haiii.. karena kebetulan ini inspirasinya dari lagu, di harapkan sambil mendengarkan lagu yang aoi gunakan ^^ atau mendengarkan lagu2 sedih lainnya ^^ kenapa? Yaaa… pas baca kalian akan mengerti ^^ yosh! Silahkan membaca… **

**(gomen untuk kesalahan tanda baca ataupun pengetikan~ maklum … -_-''' malez ngedit~ wkwkwkwk~ *dtabok)**

**-start-**

Bagun dipagi hari sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang aku lakukan. Setelah sarapan, aku langsung berangkat kekantor untuk menemui atasanku. Namun sampai hari ini, tidak ada satu suratpun yang ditujukan kepadaku. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam dikamar sambil menatap langit biru yang terpantul dari jendela kamar dengan di iringi kicauan burung-burung.

"America-san?" panggil seseorang di balik pintu kamarku. Perlahan laki-laki berambut coklat sebahu itu memasuki kamarku dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. "Ah, maaf. Saya sudah mengganggu anda, ya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Lithunia. Oh ya, hari ini aku akan keluar sebentar. Jika ada yang mencariku, katakan padanya kalau aku akan kembali nanti malam".

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" pamitnya sambil menundukan kepalanya lalu keluar perlahan dari kamarku.

Aku kembali menatap langit biru yang tenang itu. Kuingat kembali barang-barang apa saja yang aku temukan kemarin didalam gudangku. Setiap kali mengingatnya, perasaanku sungguh kacau. Jika sudah seperti ini, hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin aku tuju. Satu tempat yang penuh kenangan selain gudang di rumah ini.

Sebuah pondok kecil didalam hutan.

Pondok tersebut memang letaknya jauh dari kediamanku saat ini. sebuah pondok kecil yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya diketahui oleh dua orang saja. Diriku dan orang yang sudah merawatku sejak kecil, Igirisu. Ya, hanya dia yang tahu.

Sejak aku membuka mataku, kusadari bahwa aku berada didalam sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah lengkap dengan berbagai macam peralatan lainnya. Pakaian yang aku gunakan masih berbentuk baju panjang kekaki. Mengapa demikian, aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti. Aku hanya tahu kalau aku harus segera keluar dari rumah ini dan berjalan menyelusuri sekitar sini.

Banyak sekali jenis binatang yang aku temui dan tanpa aku sadari kalau aku sudah menjadi teman mereka. Ketika aku bermain mengejar kelinci, ada sesuatu yang mengundang perhatianku. Seseorang yang berambut kuning dengan topi dikepalanya. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi sedikit membuatku takut, namun wajahnya tidak menunjukan demikian. Dia datang menghampiriku dan memberikanku sebuah makanan yang tidak aku kenal sebelumnya.

"Ini coklat untukmu. Terimalah…" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk menerima makanan itu dan diapun membantu membuka bungkusannya.

"Namaku Findland. Siapa namamu?"

"America" jawabku singkat sambil memakan makanan darinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Findland menarik tanganku sambil berbisik. "Amerika, sebaiknya kamu bersembunyi dulu. France dan Igirisu sedang bertarung, bahaya jika kamu sampai terluka. Besok, kita bertemu lagi ditempat ini, ya" jelasnya singkat dan langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku yang masih kecil hanya bisa mengingat bahwa besok aku harus ketempat ini lagi. France? Igirisu? Findland? Apakah itu nama makanan lainnya yang mau dia berikan padaku besok?

Sesuai dengan permintaannya, aku kembali ketempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan orang itu. Kali ini dia tidak sendirian, namun bersama dengan dua orang lainnya. Mereka bertiga sama-sama mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning, namun yang satu lebih panjang. Sedangkan yang satunya lebih pendek dengan alis yang cukup tebal.

Setelah melihatku, tiba-tiba saja mereka bertengkar. Aku yang sebelumnya belum pernah melihat itu, hanya bisa ketakutan sendiri dibelakang laki-laki yang menolongku kemarin. Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja laki-laki yang beralis tebal itu mendekatiku dengan suara menakutkan. Spontan aku menangis!

"Huaaa…." Tangisku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan.

"Igirisu! Kamu sudah gila, ya! Jangankan anak kecil, aku sendiri juga ketakutan tahu!" panik laki-laki yang berambut panjang itu. "Nah, Amerika. Ayo kesini, kakak France punya makanan enak" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan sebuah piring kepadaku. Aku yang penasaran segera mendekatinya.

"Apa itu?" ucapku dalam hati.

"Ah, France! Kamu licik!"

Ketika aku menatap makanan didepanku, perhatianku tiba-tiba saja teralihkan dengan suara isak tangis lainnya. Kualihkan pandanganku dan mendapatkan laki-laki beralis tebal itu sedang duduk diam sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada kedua lututnya.

Entah mengapa perasaanku ikut menjadi sakit. Rasa sepi dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Awalnya aku sedikit takut untuk mendekatinya, namun sepertinya orang itu baik. Akupun berjalan mendekatinya dan menyentuh tangannya untuk pertama kalinya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"A-apa?" kejutnya.

"Ah, dia memilihmu" suara kesal laki-laki berambut panjang itu.

"Kamu tidak apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Pria yang awalnya terlihat menakutkan, tiba-tiba saja tersenyum untuknya. Senyum diwajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali. Akupun langsung berlari memeluknya dan melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya perlahan. Laki-laki itu mengangkatku dan menjadikan lengannya bangku dudukku. "Salam kenal ya, Amerika. Namaku, Igirisu"

"Igirisu?"

"Ya"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu, kakak?"

"A-ah…" jawabnya tertahan. Sambil memalingkan wajahnya, dia kembali berkata, "…ka-kamu cukup memanggilku igirisu saja"

"Baiklah…"

**-0000-**

Setelah setengah jam berjalan menelusuri hutan, akhirnya aku sampai ke pondok tempatku berawal. Tempatnya sudah cukup kotor karena sudah lama sekali tidak terpakai. Kubersihkan sedikit bangku ditengah ruangan ini lalu duduk diam menatap sekelilingnya. Ketika kutatap meja yang hanya terdiri dari 2 bangku ini, aku kembali teringat ketika Igirisu datang menemuiku dengan wajah senyumnya dan memasakan sebuah masakan untukku.

Sejujurnya tidak hanya Igirisu yang datang menemuiku. Tidak jarang France datang mengunjungiku sambil memberikan makanan kepadaku. Jika dibandingkan dengannya, masakan Igirisu selalu terlalu tawar ataupun terlalu gosong. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan demikian, namun melihat wajah senangnya ketika aku makan, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan ceria. Igirisu yang melihatku langsung mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Masakannya memang tawar, namun tangan besarnya selalu mengusir rasa rinduku.

"Ah… rasanya sudah lama sekali…" ucapku perlahan sambil menyandarkan punggungku pada bangku ini dan menatap beberapa kertas yang tercecer diatas tempat tidur kecil itu.

Walaupun kami kakak-beradik, Igirisu jarang sekali datang ketempatku. Memang jarak antara tempat tinggalnya dengan tempat tinggalku ini sangat jauh. Setiap kali Igirisu datang, ingin sekali aku bermain dan menceritakan banyak hal yang aku temui. Namun, tidak jarang juga disetiap kali aku bercerita, dia selalu saja ketiduran.

Saat itu aku memang masih kecil tetapi aku tahu kalau Igirisu sangat perhatian sekali denganku. Tidak jarang dia datang dengan wajah lelah, namun dia tetap memasakan makanan untukku dan mengajakku bermain. Satu hal yang sangat kusuka darinya adalah senyumannya. Senyuman yang selalu dia berikan walaupun dia sudah lelah.

"Igirisu…" kuambil sehelai selimut kusuh bermotifkan bendera kenegaraannya dan kudekatkan kedadaku. Tanpa kusadari detak jantungku berdetak cepat, wajahku memanas dan air matakupun mulai membasahi wajahku.

Sehelai selimut yang terlihat lusuh ini, dulu sudah menghangatkan kami berdua dari kedinginan. Saat itu ketika musim dingin pertamanku, aku tidak mempunyai barang yang dinamakan 'selimut'. Igirisu membawakanku sebuah jaket kepadaku, namun udara dingin ditengah hutan ini masih saja menembus kulitku.

"_Amerika… ayo kesini…" _

Igirisu melebarkan kedua tangannya seakan siap menangkapku kapanpun aku jatuh kearahnya. Tubuh kecilku segera bangun dan berlari menghampirinya. Kulingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dadanya. Igirisu tersenyum sambil mendekap tubuhku dan menyelimutiku. Namun kusadari kalau selimut itu hanya menutup tubuh Igirisu sebagian.

"_Igirisu…kamu tidak dingin?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Amerika. Aku sudah besar, jadi tubuhku lebih kuat. Lagipula aku tidak mau kamu sampai jatuh sakit…" _

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku ketubuhnya. Memang tidak mungkin aku bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya seperti yang dia lakukan padaku, namun aku ingin perasaanku sampai kepadanya.

Dulu ketika Igirisu kembali kenegaranya, selimut itu selalu berada disisiku. Menemani kesendirianku ditengah hutan ini. Bau tubuhnya yang sudah tercampur keringat dan bubuk mesiu itu sudah menjadi parfum tersendiri bagiku. Ketika aku merasa sedih, kesepian dan ketakutan, aku selalu mendekap selimut ini. Hawa hangat selimut ini seakan-akan ada diri Igirisu yang sedang mendekapku dan menenangkanku. Setiap perkataannya selalu terbayang didalam pikiranku, hingga akhirnya aku bisa tertidur dengan tenang.

Bau yang sudah kurindukan kini menghilang. Bau keringat yang bercampur bubuk mesiu kini menghilang dan tergantikan dengan bau debu. Aku hanya bisa diam mendekap selimut itu diwajahku dan membiarkan airmataku terus mengalir. "Igirisu… Apakah kamu tahu kalau aku selalu merasa sedih setiap kali kamu pergi? Apakah kamu tahu kalau aku selalu kesepian? Selalu saja rindu dengan kehadiranmu diruangan ini? Ruangan kecil namun terasa besar jika tidak ada dirimu disini?"

Aku yang jatuh dalam kesedihanku, duduk dilantai sambil mendekap kedua lututku. Tepat dihadapanku terlihat bangku taman dari dalam sini. Bangku yang dulu sering Igirisu gunakan ketika bercerita berbagai macam pengalamannya kepadaku.

Setiap kali Igirisu bercerita, perasaanku selalu saja meluap dan ingin sekali bersama-sama dengannya maju ke medan perang. Namun setiap kali aku mengatakan demikan, dia selalu saja melarangku.

"_Kenapa, Igirisu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut denganmu?"_

Igirisu menggeleng dan berjalan perlahan menjauhiku. _"Bagiku, kamu begitu berharga, Amerika. Aku tidak mau kamu sampai terluka. Kamu yang tidak pernah turun ke medan perang, bisa mengancam dirimu sendiri dan aku… tidak mau kehilangan dirimu..."_

Aku menyadari kalau Igirisu sangat menyayangiku. Aku yang sudah mulai beranjak remaja mengerti dengan kondisiku saat ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung berlari mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Igirisu tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku.

"_Amerika, tetaplah disisiku…"_

"_Ya, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Igirisu…"_

Sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk terus bertumbuh dan menjadi kuat bagi Igirisu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa turun ke medan perang untuk saat ini, namun aku tetap ingin terus mendukung Igirisu dan melihat senyuman diwajahnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Igirisu… aku sudah melanggar janjiku padamu untuk selalu mendukungmu… untuk selalu berada disisimu…"

Kuhapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku dan meletakan selimut itu kembali keatas tempat tidur kecilku itu. Perlahan aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum aku menutup pintu itu, aku kembali menatap seluruh ruangan kecil ini, tersenyum miris dan akhinya aku mengunci pintu itu dari depan.

Waktu yang terus berjalan tidak terasa sama sekali. Langit yang berwarna biru mulai berubah menjadi kekuningan. Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk diam sejenak menikmati udara siang di padang rumput yang tidak jauh dari pondok.

Kututup kedua mataku sambil menghirup udara sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tubuhku. Kubuka kedua mataku dan kudapatkan seekor kelinci yang sedang berusaha menaiki tubuhku.

"Hai, kelinci kecil…" kuelus bulunya yang lembut itu.

Kelinci itu hanya diam dan sepertinya dia suka aku elus. Saat aku perhatikan, tubuh kelinci itu terdapat corak hitam melingkar di sekitar wajahnya dan bermata hitam dengan tatapan tajam. Mirip seseorang yang aku kenal.

"Ah… mirip kelinci yang pernah Igirisu berikan kepadaku…"

Ketika aku berumur 10 tahun, Igirisu menghadiahkanku seekor kelinci. Mengapa kelinci? Karena Igirisu menyukai kelinci. Itulah alasan yang aku terima ketika aku bertanya padanya. Selain itu, ada hadiah lain yang tidak aku duga sama sekali.

"_Amerika, ayo kita pulang"_

"_Pulang?"_

"_Ya, kita ke rumah baru kita"_

Igirisu mengajakku sambil mengarahkan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan meraih tangannya. Menggenggam tangannya dengan senang. Sebelum kami menuju rumah baru itu, Igirisu membawaku ke padang rumput ini sambil menatap langit.

"_Amerika… mulai besok, aku akan lebih sibuk dan mungkin akan lebih jarang mengunjungimu. Namun aku ingin kamu berjanji satu hal kepadaku…"_

Aku hanya diam menatapnya.

"…_tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hari ataupun esok hari. Aku ingin jika kita sampai berpisah, aku tidak mau tempat kenangan ini ikut menghilang seperti kenangan yang sudah kita alami selama ini…" _

"_Igirisu…" _

Kupeluk tubuh Igirisu yang lebih tinggi itu dan menatapnya sesaat. Sinar matahari yang terpantul dengan wajahnya membuat dia terlihat kuat dan membanggakan. Sosok yang selama ini aku banggakan dan kuhormati selalu tertanam didalam hatiku. Aku memang masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya, tapi aku kembali berjanji tidak akan menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya itu.

"Ah… lagi-lagi…" aku kembali mengusap pinggir mataku dengan jariku. "Kenapa disekelilingku penuh dengan banyak kenangan, ya? Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja…"

Akhirnya aku kembali menuju kediamanku. Aku yakin Lithuania sudah menyiapkan teh hangat dan kue manis untukku. Tidak sabar aku ingin segera mencicipinya.

Dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi gelap.

"Gawat! Sepertinya akan segera hujan!"

Aku segera menambah kecepatanku dan tepat ketika hujan turun, aku sudah sampai didepan pintu kediamanku. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera memasuki ruang tengah dan menaiki tangga yang menuju ke kamarku.

Ketika aku hendak memasuki kamarku, tiba-tiba saja langkah kakiku menuju sebuah kamar yang letaknya berada 2 pintu dari kamarku. Kamar yang berukuran besar dan minimalis ini sering digunakan Igirisu ketika datang mengunjungiku. Entah mengapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau aku harus memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang gelap dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya yang masuk dari jendela. Tata ruangan ini memang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Beberapa kali aku meminta Igirisu untuk merubah rancangan ruangan ini, namun dia selalu saja menolak. Dia ingin tidak ingin menghilangkan suasan England di sekitarnya.

Suara petir menyambar kencang sekali. Tanpa aku sadari aku langsung saja melompat keatas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut panjangnya.

"I-igi…igirisu…"

Aku kembali teringat ketika aku masih baru dirumah besar ini. Setiap kali petir menyambar, aku selalu saja berlari kekamar ini dan menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimutnya dengan sebuah telepon ditangan lalu menghubungi…

"Ji-jika saat ini aku menghubunginya, apakah dia akan mau mengangkatny- KYAA!"

Aku kembali menutup kedua mataku ketika suara petir kembali menyambar. Bahkan cahaya petirpun terlihat dari dalam selimut tebal ini. Tubuh besarku gemetar ketakutan.

"I-igirisu… aku… aku taku… KYAAAAAA!" Kali ini suara petir yang lebih besar menyambar. Bahkan terasa getaran di ruangan ini.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, air mataku mengalir deras dan nafasku pun mulai tidak beraturan. Dulu di tangan ini masih terdapat sesuatu yang bisa aku percayakan, namun kini sudah menghilang. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa aku jadi pegangan dalam hatiku.

"Igirisu… igirisu… aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu…" isakku ditengah ketakutanku.

Bayangan hal-hal menyenangkan terus terngiang didalam pikiranku. Hingga akhinya ingatan dimana aku sedang melawan Igirisupun datang kembali. Igirisu yang selalu menunjukan senyumnya kepadaku, kini menangis dihadapanku. Saat itu aku juga ingin menangis, namun aku bertekad ingin bebas dan kuat seperti dirinya.

Setelah selang waktu berlalu, akhirnya suara petirpun mulai berganti dan digantikan dengan suara derasnya hujan. Perlahan kuturunkan selimut sedadaku dan mendekapnya. Kulihat seragam Igirisu yang masih terlipat rapi di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur ini. Kuraih seragam itu dan kuhirup baunya. Ya, bau yang sudah lama aku rindukan akhirnya datang kembali. Bahkan aku baru menyadari kalau selimut inipun mempunyai bau yang sama.

"…igirisu… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" isakku.

Aku kembali mendekapkan seragam Igirisu depan wajahku sambil melingkarkan tangan kiriku pada kedua lututku.

"…Igirisu… maafkan aku sudah menyusahkanmu… sudah menghilangkan senyumanmu dari wajahmu… kumohon, maafkan aku…"

Tanpa aku sadari nafasku kembali terputus-putus dan air matapun mengalir deras.

"…aku rindu dengan tangan hangatmu… dekapanmu… senyumanmu… dan semua perhatianmu padaku, Igirisu… apakah karena kita sudah tidak bersama, kamu tidak akan mengunjungiku lagi? Tidak akan memperhatikanku dan memberikan senyumanmu itu padaku?"

Kutatap langit gelap dari tempat tidur ini.

"…jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku ingin kembali di hari dimana aku selalu menunggumu dikamar ini… menunggumu hingga malam karena perbedaan waktu antara tempatmu dan disini… namun kamu selalu memberikan pelukan hangat dan senyuman wajah bahagia walau perjalananmu sendiri sudah melelahkan…"

Kubaringkan diriku dan menjadikan seragam Igirisu sebagai sandaranku.

"…Igirisu… jika kita memang tidak bisa bertemu dalam dunia nyata … aku berharap kita bisa bertemu di dalam mimpi malam ini… kembali teringat kenangan-kenangan indah kita bersama dan mengatakan perasaanku yang belum tersampaikan padamu…"

Kututup kedua mataku dan kubiarkan air mataku mengalir sendirinya.

"…Igirisu… aku sayang padamu…"

**-end-**

**Haiii~ sekian ^^v**

**Gomen ne kalo ada yang tak berkesan~ hehehe~ **

**Please ur comment n repew y~ ^^v**


End file.
